1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular lectern, and more particular to a support frame for a modular lectern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional lectern 1 which comprises a base 11, a top board 12 and a divider board 13 which are fixed together by nails or bolts. The conventional lectern 1 is large and heavy in order to have a large carrying space and bearing capacity, even two adult men would feel difficult to move the lectern 1. Furthermore, the conventional lectern 1 is not collapsible, which is convenient for transportation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.